The preferred embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a sealed electrical connector assembly that includes a connector position assurance device (CPA) for assuring that matable connectable halves, such as a header and plug, are fully mated with one another.
Connector devices have been proposed that provide electrical terminals having matable male to female connector halves. One of the male and female connector halves includes a resilient, extended lock arm that locks behind a bar on the complementary connector half. When the connector halves are mated, a CPA and an assist device are inserted along a track. The CPA includes resilient, releasable lock tabs to retain it in engagement with the connectors. The CPA device provides a means to assure that the male and female connectors are fully mated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,003 discloses a connector assembly including a plug housing and a header. The plug housing includes a housing latch formed thereon that includes grooves for slidably receiving a connector position assurance device (CPA). The CPA is inserted from a mating side face of the plug housing and is movable from a first position to a final position only when the header is filly mated to the plug housing. The CPA includes a deflectable beam and an embossment. The beam is deflected below projections of a latch on the header as the CPA is moved into its final position. When the CPA is in its final position, the operator can readily observe that the plug housing has been fully mated to the header. Additionally, a deflecting force which, when applied to the header latch, causes the header latch to deflect relative to the receptacle housing. The deflecting force will also cause the CPA to be displaced relative to the plug housing when the CPA is in the first position.
However, the connector assembly of the ""003 patent is not readily adaptable to electrical connectors that require a seal or utilize shrouds. For example, the header latch of the ""003 patent extends through the area that otherwise would be used for sealing, and prevents adequate sealing.
It is a n object of at least one preferred embodiment of the present invention to overcome the above-noted and other disadvantages of conventional connectors.
At least one preferred embodiment of the present invention is provided including a sealed electrical connector assembly having a connector position assurance device (CPA) including at least one CPA support rail and a CPA latch finger. The plug housing includes a body section with a mating interface on one end thereof. The mating interface retains a plurality of plug contacts. The plug housing further includes a shroud extending about at least a portion of the body section. The shroud is spaced apart from the body section by a gap. A header includes a base retaining a plurality of header contacts adapted to electrically engage the plug contacts. The header includes walls that define a plug receptacle adapted for receiving the mating interface. The walls are received in the gap between the shroud and body section of the plug housing. A seal is mounted to one of the plug housing and header to form a hermetic seal between the plug housing and header when the plug housing and header are fully mated with one another. The electrical connector assembly further includes a CPA retention assembly mounted to at least one of the plug housing and header. The CPA is slidably mounted to the CPA retention assembly and movable between a retracted position and a locked position. The CPA permits engagement and disengagement of the header and plug housing when in the retracted position and prevents engagement and disengagement of the header and plug assembly when in the locked position.
In accordance with at least one alternative embodiment, the CPA further comprises at least one rail support having a groove therein and the CPA latch assembly comprises at least one rail slidably received within the groove to guide the CPA between the retracted and locked positions.
In accordance with at least one alternative embodiment, the shroud surrounds a perimeter of the plug housing to define a peripheral gap about the seal. The gap accepts top, bottom and sidewalls of the header to form a hermetic seal between the body section and the header . The header includes a CPA reset embossment on one wall which engages the CPA, and resets it to the retracted position, when the CPA is in the locked position before the plug housing and header are fully mated with one another.
In accordance with at least one alternative embodiment, the plug housing includes top, bottom and sidewalls defining the mating interface of the body section, while the header comprises top, bottom and sidewalls defining the opening. The walls of the plug housing and header form a hermetic contact with the seal when the header and plug housing are fully mated.
Optionally, the CPA retention assembly may be mounted to the shroud. As a further option, a deflectable latch beam may be mounted at an intermediate point along the latch beam to the plug housing. The header may include a latch mating element that engages one end of the latch beam when the plug housing and header are fully mated.
Optionally, the seal may be mounted to a perimeter of the body section of the plug housing and walls of the header may cooperate with the seal to form a sealed interface with the body section when fully mated. Optionally, the CPA retention assembly may include a header rail and a latch rail. The header rail may be mounted to a wall of the header and the latch rail may be mounted to the shroud. The header rail and latch rail are aligned when the housing plug and header are fully mated to permit the CPA to move from the retracted position to the locked position.
In accordance with at least one alternative embodiment of the present invention, an electrical connector is provided comprising a connector position assurance device (CPA) having a CPA guideway and a CPA retention lever. A first connector housing and a second connector housing are provided having first and second connector interfaces, respectively, containing contacts that are joined when the first and second connectors are mated with one another. A latch assembly is provided having a first latch guideway adapted to slidably join the CPA guideway to permit the CPA to be moved from a retracted position to a locked position. The latch assembly further includes a latch engagement surface. A latch mating element may be located on one of the first and second connector housings to securely engage the latch engaging surface of the latch assembly when the first and second housings are fully mated. The latch mating element may include a second latch guideway adapted to slidably join the CPA guideway to retain the CPA in its retracted position. A seal is mounted to on e of the first and second connector housings to for m a hermetic seal between the first and second connector housings when fully mated.
In accordance with at least one alternative embodiment, a shroud is mounted to the first connector housing and arranged to surround the second connector housing when the first and second connector housings are fully mated. Optionally, the first and second latch guideways may include rails and the CPA guideway may include a groove that accepts the rails. Optionally, the first and second connector housings may each include top, bottom and sidewalls defining the first and second connector interfaces that are hermetically sealed to one another by the seal when fully mated. Optionally, the latch assembly may be formed on a shroud surround the first and connector housing.